Rekindling Between 2 Blondes
by Parent12D
Summary: A continuation of Lori Dealing with Nomophobia. During a trip to the bathroom after school, Lori ends up encountering her rival Carol Pingrey. From there, confessions are made as to why Carol was rude to her that one time, as well as how this resentment got out of control over the years and how they once had a strong friendship as little children.


**Hello there, readers. Today I've decided to write a one-shot for the Loud House; which is a first since my first five were multi-chaptered stories. **

**Now I decided to do this story before remaking my story 'Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate' because this idea came to me. If you must know, this is a continuation of 'Lori Dealing with Nomophobia' and was meant to give closure. I'll explain my motive to this at the end of the story. For now, enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimers: All the characters and rights to the Loud House belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**IN ROYAL WOODS, MI:**

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon in Royal Woods. The sun was shining, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky, save for an occasional passing cloud. It was 2 p.m., and at the Royal Woods High School, the school day was over. As the school bell rang, students were shown departing from the school by the front door. There was nothing but relieve overcoming them after another stressful day of school. Sure, most of them had homework that needed to be done, but they could do that later. The important thing is that they were glad the school day was done, and they were ready to head on home.

However, one particular student with blonde hair was shown strolling through the halls and wasn't ready to leave school just yet. This student in question was Lori Loud; the eldest sister of a family of 10 sisters and 1 brother. The most distinguishable feature about her today was that she had her hair tied back in a small ponytail with a cyan hair tie.

Truth be told, it has been 6 weeks since the whole Nomophobia scenario and the accident where her phone fell into the toilet. It took a total of 8 days for her second youngest sister Lisa to repair the phone back to its former glory, and the whole experience left an impact on her. Throughout it all, she has worked on becoming a better sister to her siblings, especially with Lincoln. And after her phone was repaired, she kept her word and has been using it less frequently. Since then, Lori's attitude has gotten a serious adjustment, to the point where it extended into school. Her peers have noticed Lori being in a better mood lately, even when she wasn't around Bobby. There was no doubt that they weren't willing to accept this new attitude of hers.

Her friends were greatly surprised by this change too. In spite of running into her when she was playing in the mud puddle with Lana, they still saw her as a good friend of theirs, and they approved of her changed behavior. It was a shame that her friend Portia wasn't going to give her a second chance and had ended her friendship with her. _She _was seriously missing out on this. But that didn't matter to Lori. What mattered was that things were just about as normal as they can get for her…well, _almost _that is.

Currently, Lori was heading to the restroom to freshen up before heading back home. After all, high school can be quite rough and tiresome to most students; especially with the mind, energy, and the skin. The latter was especially important to teenage girls, and Lori was no exception.

Upon reaching the ladies' room, she enters and went into one of the available stalls to do her business. The ladies' room was vastly different than the guys' bathroom. There were no urinals, and there were more stalls to make up for that. It also looked vastly cleaner compared to the men's room.

As soon as she was done with her business, Lori flushed the toilet and made her way to the sink. Lori then pulled off the hair tie from her hair and let it hang down like usual. She then went and washed her hands before grabbing one of the paper towels in the hanger. Once she got it moist, she then rubbed it on her face to clean off the sweat that came from the trials of high school for today. After she was done wiping her face, she spent the next few minutes applying some cyan eyeliner and mascara to her face. She then got a good look at her fingernails and realized that they needed a good touch up.

_Ick. I should literally give myself a manicure when I get home. _Lori thought.

On most days, Lori would have the van; officially dubbed Vanzilla, and would use it to pick up her siblings after school. But her parents had it today and had a use for it. So Lori was left with two options; have a friend of hers escort her home, or she could just walk home on foot. It's not like the Loud House was _that_ far from the school, right?

Feeling that she had a game plan, Lori turned off the water and was about to head on out. However, before she could move a muscle, she heard a door to one of the bathroom stalls open up with a creek. This gave her the indication that she wasn't alone in the bathroom and it's likely someone was following her. She then turned around to come face to face with the last person she wanted to see today.

It was almost looking into a mirror for the 17-year-old blonde. The girl in front of her was none other, than Carol Pingrey. Carol looked a lot like Lori in terms of her body figure and her blonde hair. However, there were several differences. One of them was that her blonde hair was longer in size which was pointing to the right side, and she also had a purple headband on. She also had on a purple t-shirt with a brown skirt that had a checker pattern, which could easily be compared to Luna's. On her feet were brown shoes with light purple high heel socks. Her eyeliner was also purple to go with her usual attire.

Lori was in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Why did it have to be today? Why did Carol have to show herself to Lori, in the girls' bathroom no less? It's as if someone was trying to spoil her day _and_ her good mood.

"_C-Carol…"_ She meekly uttered in disbelief.

Carol didn't say anything. She was just as shocked as Lori was, although there was something else to her expression as well. It seems that Carol had something that she needed to get off her chest and it had something to do with Lori. The last time she encountered Lori was when she was in a mud puddle with Lana, and she was pretty rude to her, in front of her friends. And now her expression was void of any smugness that was displayed the last time they met. So what could the motive of this lucky encounter be exactly?

The awkward silence continued for a few moments with the two blondes staring at each other. Then as expected, Lori became tense and reacted the way one would expect her to with Carol.

**"_YOU," _**she sneered and pointed in accusation, getting Carol to jump back a step. Parts of her expected this, but another part of her wanted to tell her something.

"Lori, I-" Carol started, but Lori immediately cut her off from speaking.

"What do you want from me this time, _Carol," _she said her name in a venomous tone. "Do you want to tell everyone on social media that I _farted_ in the classroom the other day when it was literally the shoe? Or did you want to post a better selfie than mine?"

"No Lori," Carol held her hands up in defense. "I wouldn't try doing that to you."

"Yeah right," Lori snorted. "You want to tell everyone that you are literally better at _everything _than I am. That's what _this_ is about, right?!"

"NO LORI," Carol suddenly yelled. "I do not want to do that! I'm here to apologize to you!"

"Really? For what?" Lori raised an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"For how I acted rude to you a few weeks ago," Carol sighed. "Remember, when you were playing in the mud puddle with your little sister, and how I acted so pernicious to you? _That's_ what I'm apologizing for."

Lori was pretty surprised upon hearing that. Why was Carol apologizing to her all of a sudden? Despite this, she wasn't buying it, and her tone of voice proved that.

"Ha, like I'll believe _that _one," she huffed. "You're only apologizing to me and buttering me up with your _fake_ kindness just so I could literally let my guard down. Just like you did with me as Bluebell Scouts, that one pageant fashion show in middle school, high school homecoming, and even _golfing_!"

"That's _exactly_ my point," the other blonde cried out. "The only reason why I acted like that was that I wanted _you _to know how it felt when you treated _me _the same way growing up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Lori, resulting in Carol elaborating.

"Ever since I won that Bluebell Scout medal for selling the most cookies when we were 6, you have been nothing but horrible and mean to me," she continued. "I haven't done _anything_ to you, and yet you continued to be vindictive towards me, which only got worse over the years. It was especially _bad_ when I was crowned for homecoming queen."

"Well duh. You literally had it coming for years," Lori scoffed. "All because you have always outdone me in _everything _I do and you always made me look inferior and unimportant by comparison!"

Carol was now getting hurt by that accusation. She wouldn't make Lori feel like she's inferior and unimportant compared to her. And if she did, it's not like it was done intentionally.

"Hold it there Lori," she defended. "I didn't make you feel like you were inferior to me, and if I did, it wasn't on purpose! This ridiculous grudge you had for me had gotten out of hands, to the point where you always want to get even with me. This behavior of yours even persisted when we were both going through our awkward phase!"

"Don't remind me of_ that_," Lori sounded bitter when Carol brought up her awkward phase. It was a moment of her life that she'd always be displeased with when she had braces and wore glasses. Carol went through an identical phase too. It turns out that Carol and Lori have far more in common than it seems.

Carol disregarded Lori's comment and continued with narrowed eyes.

"I should also let you know that I _hated _taunting you when you were in that mud puddle. In front of your friends no less," Carol's gaze softened up as she gave her a pleading look. "Let me ask you this Lori; where did we go wrong, and why did it have to come to _this_?!"

Carol had to close her eyes for a second since she was fighting off some tears that were building up.

"I mean it, Lori, was it worth getting to this point and _straining_ our friendship? We are best friends," she cried.

"We _were _best friends, Carol, when we were literally young children," Lori spat. "And our friendship ended the day you won that Bluebell Scout medal for selling the most cookies."

"Exactly," Carol threw her hands up in exaggeration. "Before that, we were as close as girls could get to each other. When we were younger, we use to have so much fun together, and we'd always be doing everything together."

It was then a flashback was ignited back to the day where Lori and Carol were little children…

* * *

_-Start of flashback-_

_In a playground, we see a three-year-old Lori and a three-year-old Carol playing together. They were having the time of their lives, as they were on the seesaw._

"_**We use to do everything together," **__the present-day Carol was heard over the flashback. __**"We did a lot of fun stuff together at the playground we went to, be it playing on the seesaw…"**_

"_Hey Cawol," the 3-year-old Lori spoke. "I love playing on the seesaw with you."_

"_I love playing on the seesaw with you too, Lowi," the 3-year-old Carol parroted. _

"_**Swinging on the swings…"**_

_Lori and Carol were shown swinging on the swings, side by side. _

"_Cawol, I can swing very high on this swing set," Lori declared._

"_Same with me Lowi," said Carol. _

"_**Played in the sandbox and built mini sandcastles…"**_

_They were now in the sandbox with pails that they used to gather up sand in. _

"_I'm going to make a wonderful sandcastle in this sandbox, Cawol," Lori announced._

"_Me too. Let's build one together Lowi." Carol suggested._

"_I'd love that Cawol." Lori cheered like the three-year-old she was._

"_**We even shared stuff, even if it was something as simple as a shovel…"**_

"_Uh oh," Lori was upset. "I don't have a shovel that I could use."_

"_You can use my shovel Lowi," Carol offered Lori her shovel._

"_Thank you Cawol," Lori took the shovel and used it. "You are my best friend."_

"_You're my best friend too, Lowi." Carol smiled innocently. _

"_**And it didn't stop there either. We were wicked close to each other when we went to preschool and kindergarten together," **__the present-day Carol revealed as the flashback fast-forwarded to their kindergarten days. __**"Even when we were 5-year-olds in kindergarten, we were still there to support each other and we did stuff together. Whether it was arts and crafts…"**_

_The five-year-old Lori and five-year-old Carol were shown making macaroni art as part of arts and crafts._

"_Hey, Carol," the five-year-old Lori spoke. "Look what I made from my macaroni art: it's a flower." _

_Indeed, it was a flower, shaped out of macaroni. Even though it looked poorly done, the resemblance was still present._

"_That's beautiful Lori," the five-year-old Carol praised. "Look at what I made with my macaroni art: it's a smiley face."_

"_Aw, that's so cute," Lori giggled at how goofy the poorly done face was. "And it's silly looking too."_

"_Yeah, it is silly," Carol looked at it and had to admit, it did look silly._

_Both of them shared an innocent laugh in exchange._

"_**Learning how to write and draw, with crayons so to speak…"**_

_Lori and Carol were now shown drawing with crayons on paper and they were sitting next to each other. _

"_Hey Carol, look at what I just drew," Lori showed her a crayon drawing of the letter 'L', which was done in cyan. "It's an L." _

"_Wow. That's beautiful. Look at what I drew," Carol showed her drawing of the letter 'C', which was done in purple. "It's a C."_

"_Your drawing is __**pretty**__," Lori awed._

"_Almost as pretty as __**your**__ drawing," Carol insisted._

"_**How we comforted each other when something went wrong, such as breaking a crayon."**_

_The two five-year-old blondes continued to draw peacefully. Suddenly, the crayon that Carol was using broke in half. Needless to say, Carol was not happy about this._

"_Aw, my crayon broke," Carol sniffled. "Now I can't use it anymore."_

"_You can borrow my crayon if you like," Lori gave her crayon to Carol._

"_Yay, thank you, Lori," Carol gleamed while taking it. "You're the best."_

"_You too," Lori admitted._

"_**And we always spent snack time together; even going as far as splitting a cookie in half for us to share."**_

_It was now snack time for the kindergarteners, and Lori and Carol were spending their snack time together. They both had a small carton of apple juice. It was then Lori pulled out a single chocolate chip cookie that was about average in size. _

"_Hey Carol, I brought a cookie for snack time," Lori told her. "Would you like to split it with me?" _

"_I would __**love**__ that Lori," Carol squealed in joy._

_They then grabbed both ends of the cookie and broke it into two. They then ate their respective half of the cookie, in addition to drinking the apple juice that they both brought with them._

"_**But NONE of that, compares to what happened next," **__present-day Carol spoke over the flashback. __**"What happened next is the most important to me. This memory always melts my heart when I recall it, and it showed how close we were."**_

_Now the 5-year-old Lori and Carol were continuing to draw some more. Lori was shown drawing a picture of a little girl who was wearing a yellow hat and a light blue dress, while Carol was drawing something different. She drew 2 little girls holding hands with some text shown right above it. It was so important that she had to show it to Lori._

"_Hey Lori, check out what I drew," she showed her the picture. "I drew the two of us holding hands together."_

_Lori then recognized the childish drawing of herself and Carol. Above it, the text was revealed to say 'BEST FRIENDZ 4 EVER' in all capital letters. This picture amazed Lori._

"_Wow. That looks so amazing," Lori remarked before noticing it wasn't colored in. "Here. Let me color this in for you."_

"_Thank you."_

_And Lori worked on coloring it with crayon, while Carol waited patiently for her to finish. It didn't take her long though since she was finished after a couple of minutes of coloring. She then showed her best friend the drawing, all colored in._

"_All set, I colored it in Carol," Lori showed her the colored in the picture. Unsurprisingly, Carol admired the way she colored both of them in._

"_Why Lori, it looks so beautiful," she gushed._

"_I know, right?" Lori fawned with her best friend. "Anyway, I think you should keep it."_

_Carol had to do a double-take for a second there. Did Lori just offer her to keep the drawing?_

"_Wait, you want me to keep it."_

"_Of course silly," Lori nodded. "You were the one who drew it and besides, this will __**always **__remind you just how important our friendship is."_

_This touched Carol's heart. Lori was willing to have Carol remember their friendship just with this drawing alone. Without any hesitation, she hugged her. This didn't go unnoticed by Lori, who returned the embrace._

"_Thank you so much, Lori," Carol thanked her. "You're the greatest friend that I ever had."_

"_You're __**literally **__the best friend I ever had too, Carol." Lori purred._

_They continued to embrace sweetly and innocently as the flashback was coming to a close…_

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"…and that is how important our friendship was to me and you, up until I got that Bluebell scout medal when we were 6," the long-haired blond was in tears from that memory. "Despite our friendship _falling_, I still have that picture you colored in for me in my binder. And I kept it after all these years just so I can always remember that you use to be best friends with me and that point in time will always mean something to me."

By the time she was done retelling her the memories of their former friendship, Lori was practically in tears. Not just from how precious the memories were, but out of pure shame, guilt and regret for how she's been acting.

_What have I done?_

There was no doubt that she truly felt ashamed for how horrible she's been to her former best friend over the years. She had all those memories where she was mean, harsh, and vindictive towards Carol flowing through her head, which was now shown in a more hurtful light, considering that they were close friends, and they did everything together, only for it all to shatter and go down the drain. All because of a stupid ridiculous grudge that had been building up since they were Bluebell scouts which drove them apart. In addition to that, she realized just how important Carol was to her. Furthermore, her friendship with Carol did mean something to her, judging from the childhood flashbacks she had.

Finally, after what felt like a few minutes, Lori then started bawling her eyes out. This got Carol a little concerned as to whether or not she stepped on a nerve. Fortunately, she didn't.

"Oh, what have I done," the 17-year-old Loud sister wailed. "We were really close friends!"

"Lori…"

"Our friendship was very important to me, and it ended just because I had to be _stupid._"

"Lori, you're _not_ stupid…" Carol tried to comfort her.

"Don't try to butter me up, Carol. It's the truth," Lori huffed. "I've been literally nothing but a horrible jerk to you, with all the bullying, teasing, and mocking I've done to you, and I even went as far as sabotaging your chances at beating me. And this is all because I had to let a damn grudge get the better of me and end my friendship with you."

Lori paused for a moment to wipe her eyes and sniff.

"I've been nothing but a total _bitch_ to you," she muttered softly.

"Now Lori, I wouldn't say you went _that_ far," Carol tried to interject.

"WELL, I HAVE!" Lori screamed. "The two of us had such a close connection and had an excellent friendship, and that we would literally _always _be close together, no _matter __**what…**_and that turned out to be a_ lie_!"

With that, Lori started bawling her eyes once again for a minute or so, while Carol let her do her thing. After she toned it down, Lori then looked at Carol with sincerity in her eyes.

"I am literally sorry for all the years I've been mean to you Carol," she apologized, giving her those big doe eyes.

The eldest Loud sister was expecting Carol to reject her apology and tell her off. To her complete surprise, Carol only gave her a warm smile; a smile that easily resembled the one that she gave to her when they were young children.

"Lori, it's okay," she assured her. "I forgive you."

Now Lori was surprised. She was so mean to Carol over the years, and now she was just going to forgive her.

"Why…why do you easily forgive me," she whimpered. "After everything I've done, I was thinking that you'd begin to hate me."

"Look, Lor, I'll admit, you have been mean to me and mistreating me when I haven't done anything to you, and that wasn't cool," said Carol. "But I could _never _hate you. Don't forget that you are awesome too. You made the varsity junior golf team, which I didn't make, and you have 10 siblings. If anything, this tells me that you are just as awesome, if not more."

Lori looked at her while sniffing as Carol continued.

"The point is I couldn't hate you even if I tried. You may not have felt the same way for years, but I still saw you as a friend," Carol then placed her arm on Lori's shoulder and crested her left cheek. "And if I never saw you as my best friend, I wouldn't have forgiven you, and we wouldn't be talking here right now. You always held a special piece to my past and my heart, and nothing will ever change that."

Now Lori was smiling. She seemed a little overjoyed with the comfort that Carol gave to her. The blonde Loud ended up embracing her childhood friend.

"Thank you, Carol," she thanked her. "And if it's no problem, I would literally love to restore our friendship."

"I couldn't have it any other way Lori, my BFF," Carol returned the embrace. "I am deeply sorry for how I behaved that one day. You _didn't_ come from Loserville. I promise never to act like that again."

"And I promise never to mistreat you again, and I will not let another moment like the Bluebell Scouts ruin our friendship again, BFF," Lori promised.

"I'm glad to hear it, Lori," Carol addressed to her best friend.

It was official. Lori and Carol had restored their childhood friendship and they were best friends again. After a few moments, they separated from the embrace and looked at each other.

"Also Lori, I'm sorry that you lost a friend during the whole mud puddle moment," the long-haired blonde told her best friend.

"Eh, I can live with it," the blonde Loud shrugged. "Having you as the greatest friend I ever had is satisfying enough for me."

"I couldn't agree more," Carol then looked curious. "Say by the way Lor, why were you playing in the mud puddle with your little sister anyway?"

"Well, it all happened when my cell phone fell into the toilet, due to a scuffling that the twins Lana and Lola were having," Lori recapped the effects. "My phone wasn't work if it wasn't obvious, so I had my brainiac of a sister Lisa work on repairing it for me. The problem was that it took about a week for her to finish and I had to cope without it. I then learned that I was suffering from Nomophobia."

"Oh do I know that feeling," said Carol. "I had moments where my phone fell into a bucket of water and it stopped working. I mean accidents happen, but god forbids, it was a frustration, so I had to wait for 3 to 4 business days to pass before a new phone battery arrived from eBay."

"Totally Carol. That _is_ a problem," Lori got back on track. "Anyway, I had to take part in what my sisters do so I can cope without my phone. But the issue with that was they shared no interests with me. My sporty sister Lynn even went as far as _ditching_ me when I was about to play golf. Afterwards, I started realizing how much of a terrible sister I've been to my siblings and I wanted to better myself as a sister to them, especially to my little brother Lincoln."

"Wait, Lincoln," Carol started to recall. "Isn't he the same boy who invited me over to your house to take part in a family picture that you refused to take part in? This got you to change your mind about the picture, and you slammed the door right in my face."

"Don't remind me, but yeah that was him," Lori confirmed.

"Oh, there's something I should share with you before I forget," Carol brought up. "I was wearing cyan eyeliner and clothes that day because I was trying to look more like _you_. This was because Lincoln wanted me to strongly resemble you since I was going to be your replacement…which I didn't mind at all since I always thought you were the most beautiful blonde I've ever met."

"Not as _beautiful_ as you," Lori joked.

"You know Lor, the both of us could have dressed up like twins and people would totes say that we're twinsies since we look so much alike," Carol spoke in a dreamy tone.

"Wow, I guess we would have literally been twinsies," Lori was flattered by what Carol said as she chuckled. "And heck, it's not a big deal if we wear the same dress. That's something I stopped getting onto my roommate Leni about."

"I can tell," Carol giggled along with Lori for another minute or so. "So anyway Lori, since we are all done in here, how about we get out of this bathroom?"

"Oh yes, our talk lasted longer than I had literally hoped," Lori gestured Carol to the door. "Mind if we take our leave together, bestie?"

"That would be a fabulous idea bestie," Carol gleamed.

And so the two blondes took their leave out of the bathroom and were planning on exiting the school…

* * *

There weren't that many students in the school, since most of them left already, so it didn't take long for Lori and Carol to make it out of the front entrance. Lori felt proud that she had repaired a bridge between herself and Carol. This calls for a celebration…well, a _minor _celebration that is.

"Hey Carol, now that we're BFFs again, would you like to get a smoothie with me, in honor of our friendship being repaired?" Lori offered.

"Oh, I would love that," Carol was ecstatic before confusion set in. "But wait, what about your siblings? Don't you have to pick them up from school today?"

"Not today. 1.) My parents are using the van today and I am literally left without a vehicle to drive, and 2.) All of my younger siblings are occupied," Lori explained. "Leni is hanging out with Chaz, Luna is attending band rehearsals with Sam and her other rock and roll friends, Luan is performing at another party gig today, Lynn is attending football practice, and Lincoln and my other siblings are taking the bus home today. So they are taken care of."

"Okay, but what about your youngest sister?"

"You mean Lily? Yeah, she's good too," Lori exclaimed. "She's at the daycare and my parents are going to pick her up after work, so she's covered too."

"Well, if nothing is stopping you, then I'd _love_ to get a smoothie with you," Carol was all for getting a smoothie with Lori.

"Sounds awesome! But first, I really could go for a manicure right now," Lori shows off her fingernails. "These babies could literally get some touching up done with them."

"Tell me about it," Carol showed Lori her fingernails, which also needed some work. "These nails are so passé right now, so I could use a manicure too."

"Definitely," Lori smirked. "And when we get smoothies, I'm going to help myself to a banana strawberry frosty smoothie; my totes favorite."

"No way," Carol beamed. "That's the same smoothie I was going to get! I've been keeping my diet in check, so this smoothie would satisfy me."

"Me too," Lori chuckled. "How convenient that we want the same smoothie…We could be twinsies right now."

"You said it, girlfriend," Carol laughed at how they were having fun just from talking. It was then an idea came to her mind, and she wanted to do it with Lori.

"Wait a minute Lori, before we leave, I just want us to do one thing with _you_," Carol got out her cell phone, which was purple. "Would you like to take a selfie with me to show our restored friendship?"

"Yeah, that would literally be fabulous," Lori gleamed.

Once Carol got her phone ready, Lori huddled next to Carol, where she wrapped her left arm on Carol's back. Carol did the same to Lori with her arm not holding the phone. Once that was in place, the two of them displayed the same facial expression, where they puckered their lips out and Lori used her other hand to make a peace sign with her two fingers. They both gave a wink to the phone camera, and Carol hit the click button on her phone, which captured the photo. Once the picture was taken, both blondes looked at it and were impressed. The photo captured the two blonde cherishing their restored friendship and were having fun.

"Now this is awesome Lori," Carol smiled. "I'm going to send this to your phone. What else would you like done with this photo?"

It was then a mischievous smirk crossed the eldest sister's face.

"Post-it, Carol. Post it on social media," she issued.

"Really? But what would other people say if they see us hanging out when they know that you couldn't stand me?" Carol expressed her concern.

"Who cares about _them_? If they can't accept the fact that we are besties _again_, then that's _their_ problem. Not _our_ fault that they are literally jealous of us…or _will _be jealous rather," Lori gloated. "As for my sisters and Lincoln, they'll be confused and skeptical at first, but if I explain everything to them, I'm sure that they'll be accepting of it."

"I know what you mean. I have a younger brother too who's around Lincoln's age and he's done some stunts like go to the store to get a box of Zombie Bran cereal and get kicked out," Carol winced at that memory that she was told. "But despite that, _he_ knows better than to get under _my_ skin."

"Cool, sounds like a plan," Lori then suggested. "And as for the hashtag, I suggest you use _#bestfriendz4ever _to show them that we are serious about being best friends again."

"I'm all over it sister," Carol went to work as they started leaving the school and heading to a parking lot.

"So anyhow Lor," Carol started, putting her phone away. "Since you don't have your van today, how would you feel if I take you out for a ride to the mall in my car? It's a _Corolla_ convertible that my parents gave to me for my 17th birthday."

"That would literally be awesome," Lori gasped in excitement. "We should do that."

"With pleasure," Carol then guided her to her car, which was a light purple convertible _Corolla. _It was shiny and it looked brand spanking new. Not wasting any time, they got into the car. Carol took the wheel while Lori took the passenger seat upfront.

"I must admit Carol; this car of yours is literally glamorous." Lori praised.

"Thank you. It's brand new, so that's why it looks so shiny and totes hot," Carol then turned to smirk at her bestie. "You ready to shove off, Lor?"

"You bet I am, girlfriend," said Lori. "Let's have the time of our lives BFF."

"As you wish, BFF," Carol gave her a wink before kicking it into high gear.

With that, the 2 blondes left the school grounds and were heard cheering like a couple of valley girls. It was a sight to see.

As they left to go to the mall to get a manicure and a smoothie, they had kept one thing in mind; everyone is going to be questioning Lori regarding the selfie that she took with Carol since they thought she hated her. That wasn't a problem though. Lori didn't care what people think about this. She and Carol had restored their friendship after years of being driven by a petty resentment. And best of all, there were no hard feelings between the two of them.

In regards to Lori's sibling, they may be able to accept her reformed friendship with Carol once she explains to them the bulk of the details. Leni remembers Lori's friendship with Carol when they were younger, and so do the parents, considering that they have witnessed Lori playing with Carol as little children. They would welcome the resurrected friendship with an open arm. As for the rest of them, while most of them never witnessed her friendship with Carol, they would still be open to it, since they are family.

All in all, Lori was in such high spirits as of now, and nothing could bring down her excellent mood. Things have worked out for the best with Carol, and their friendship has been mended back to its former glory. That's all that matters to her now…

* * *

**THE END!**

**Well, that's it for this one-shot. I do hope you all enjoyed it and thought it was a good reading experience.**

**And now I'm going to explain my motive for this:**

**As I said before, this story was made as a follow up to _Lori Dealing with Nomophobia_, and I have a good reason for doing this. My reason for doing this has to do with the fact that I've looked back and I'm not too proud of how I handled Carol in that story, even if it was in one scene in one chapter. Now I don't hate the story. I feel that it's one of my finest works and I'm quite proud of it, but I just didn't like how I depicted Carol, so I made this story as a closure for her.**

**Granted, the story came out before Selfie Improvement came out and it was when Carol didn't have much of a personality. So at first, it didn't seem like anything to worry about. But then that episode aired and gave Carol a personality vastly different from the one in the Nomophobia story. Now this one is different from that episode, seeing that this has ties to the Nomophobia story, but plenty of people have done AU stories where Lori and Carol become friends or allies in a different light. This was just something different.**

**Another reason for this story being written is because I always envisioned Carol and Lori having a friendship as little kids and they use to be best friends until the Bluebell Scout medal scenario. Of course, the show kinda handled it different, but I did my interpretation on this and explaining how they were once best friends. The flashbacks I wrote were used to show you exactly how close they were as little children and in kindergarten. Still, I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of their friendship.**

**Now I must say, I'm not taking any requests because my next project is going to be redoing _Sharing a Room with a Rocking Roommate_ since I feel that I could have done better with that story. But that's not going to be for a bit. So until that comes, I do hope you look forward to it.**

**For now, only if you have a desire, you can leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism just as long as I'm told what I did wrong. Although because this is a one-shot, I won't be able to apply that stuff in this story. But it can be handled in future stories, assuming that I get any constructive criticism at all.**

**Well aside from that, that's it for this story. I do hope you liked this story, and I thank you for reading it.**


End file.
